


I Wanna Dance

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, First Dance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Stanley Uris, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Not Serious, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, School Dances, Serious, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Early 90s, Stanley Uris and his friends attend a high school dance. Richie Tozier misunderstands flirting with a Whitney Houston reference because it's him.Oneshot/drabble





	I Wanna Dance

Dances weren't really Stanley Uris' thing, at all. Especially if they involved other teenagers. Teenagers tended to freak him out. Sometimes his parents said things along the lines of him being an old soul (and he didn't disagree with them). And Richie Tozier just used to call him an old man. With that being said though, since all of his other friends were here, he figured he might as well come too. 

The gym was packed with kids. The smell alone made Stan wrinkle his nose. He seemed to be the only one dressed properly too. Eddie dressed up because that was something he'd do, and because he certainly wasn't straight; Ben dressed nice to impress Beverly. And Mike usually looked nice. 

Mike too was excited to be able to come, since he was still homeschooled. Ben was making googly eyes at Bev. Bill had wandered off to get them all some drinks. 

"Well." Stan turned to his friends briskly. "I wanna dance."

"With somebody?" Richie asked. "Do you wanna feel the heat with somebody? Do you wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves you?"

"See at first I thought you were genuinely asking me this, but now...I remember you're just a meme."

Richie just shot him fingerguns in response. Figures. 


End file.
